scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
CMV: The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Christmas music video of The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas. Transcript: Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns3rd Song: * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Song from: * VeggieTales: A Very Veggie Christmas Clips/Years/Companies: * Catscratch (Bringin' Down the Mouse; @2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Looney Tunes Show (That's My Baby; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (@2015 Warner Bros.) * The Yogi Bear Show (Hoodwinked Bear; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Milo Murphy's Law (Going the Extra Milo; @2016 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Garfield Goes Hollywood (@1987 CBS) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (@2017 Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros.) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Clarence (Pretty Great Day with a Girl; @2014 Cartoon Network) * Johnny Test (A Holly Johnny Christmas; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (Rat's Entertainment; @2017 Disney) * The 7D (The Rock of Sages; @2014-2016 Disney) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Jim Henson) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Mr. Men Show (Boo-Boos; @2008-2009 Cartoon Network) * Bonkers (Going Bonkers; @1993-1994 Disney) * Wander Over Yonder (The Egg; @2013-2016 Disney) * Sofia the First (Holiday in Enchancia; @2012 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Under The Weather; @1999-2005 PBS) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) * Sonic Boom (Buster; @2014 Sega of America, Inc.) * Nature Cat (@2015 PBS) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Post Office; @1993-1995 Hanna-Barbera) * Between the Lions (The Hopping Hen; @2000-2010 PBS) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * CatDog (The Cat Club; @1998-2005 Nickelodeon) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Over the Hedge (@2006 Dreamworks) * DuckTales (The Great Dime Chase; @2017 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Almost Naked Animals (It's My Party; @2011-2013 YTV) * Darkwing Duck (Heavy Mental; @1991-1992 Disney) * Puppy Dog Pals (Design a Dog; @2017 Disney) * Chuck's Choice (Maid in Cedar Mills; @2017 YTV) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (You're Level 100; @2017 Cartoon Network) * ALF (I'm Your Puppet; @1986-1990 NBC) * The Best Christmas Ever (@1990 Wee Sing) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * The Annoying Orange (BORED!; @2009 Daneboe) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Bear in the Big Blue House (A Berry Bear Christmas; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (@1993 Jim Henson) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (@2011 Sony Pictures) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Zummi Makes It Hot; @1985-1991 Disney) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Friends; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * I Am Weasel (I Am Cliched; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Odd Squad (Odd Outbreak; @2014 PBS) * Elena of Avalor (Wizard-in-Training; @2016 Disney) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Prep & Landing (@2009 Disney) * Rocko's Modern Life (Wacky Delly; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * Total Drama (The Big Sleep; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (A Hearth's Warming Tale; @2010 Hasbro) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos